Frost In the Rain
by fly birds fly
Summary: After being sent back to district 12, Katniss and Peeta learn to cope with pain and each other. The bland world this colorful couple lives in suffocates them with depression, addiction, and fear as they try to save each other from past pain. Their deliverance is what they least expect. PeetaxKatniss • Rated M: addiction, violence, insanity, sexuality • Finnick was never killed
1. Chapter 1

**—1—**

A thin shake of frost bitten rain drops soar through the air and sheepishly land into heaping mounds of white pillow-like hills. The sun was covered by the thick, low winter snow clouds that rained down the fun cold. Although a brisk wonderland clothed their homeland, a suffocating, fluid blanket of self-sorrow and regret deemed the room dark. But it was permissible. Dirty, dark wood stained hair tied in the casual braid, renowned for bravery, cast across the thin shoulder of Miss Mockingjay. Dull seam gray eyes peered out the glass window of her old home. It wasn't her choice to come back, but she dared stayed within the Capitol city limits. Pale, sickly frail, the yellowish young woman was slowly killing herself by the morphling shoved in her arm. The nightmares and the visions haunt her, even though Greasy Sae is their who cooks, cleans and leaves the lone victor by herself to wallow in the sorrow for herself, family, and friends. _Well narrow that down to friend._ Her childhood safe guard and love was taken from her. Now in District Two, Gale Hawthorn was working another pair of lips, going to town in his new job to day dream his way through the creeping agony of his security being stripped away, all the while covering his own depression of regret and deceit with bitterness and abuse. She begs for a lone tear to slip from the dried eyes of hers in lust of some emotion but it can't happen. Her chest was heavy and an iron feeling abrupts her every natural feeling as one of nothingness. She couldn't talk. She couldn't _feel_.

Everyone around her had their way of dealing with the dread of the Capitol's various Games, whether the game be 24 go at it to the death or slave against master. Slave won. _Let me rephrase that, slave survived._ The scars of the victors, citizen survivors, leaders, guards, and mentors were all carved into the same tree of life that soon cast the sudden spark of death to deprive the land of security and happiness. Gale dreams, Peeta Mellark Sketches, Haymitch Abernathy drinks, Annie Odair sleeps, Effie Trinket wallows in sick, fake joy, and _her_. Katniss Everdeen. The Girl on Fire, she swims in the acidic drugs. A piece of her dies every time the needle punctures yet another scar into her porcelain skin. She doesn't mind. He does. _Not real_. It etches its forbidden way into her translucent mind. He does_._ _But he hides it under the Capitol's restraints. _But he doesn't mean for it to._ Not real._ Her thumb conducted the morphling count twice as high with the press of a button.

She settles farther down in the wooden window seat next to the bookcase. Her cyan wool sweater scratching its way to kill the silence. The black jeans sheltered her wounds and kept the aching burn within her core. Her eyes snapped tight as she hugged herself.

She _needs_ him.

Even though he is bipolar and sometimes seems to not care.

The front door, it burst opened and slammed shut. Her mind awakes as she sits up in full throttle. It wasn't Sae. Sae's quiet. A fear pounds her shriveled heart. Her body takes action before her mind controls itself as she rips out the needle and stuffs it away in a drawer. The uneasy, queasy state of mind had her slowly tumbling out of the door and cautiously down the stairs.

There. The familiar golden locks of her most treasured gift. Peeta's back turned to her, his palms rest against the sides of the kitchen table as he bends down as if he were attempting to calm and control himself. Flashback. Katniss hasn't seen Peeta in four days. He was in district one with Haymitch and Plutarch. She demanded to stay here. Katniss missed him dearly though. His head shoots up and muscles clench as he feels the thin twig shaped arms clasp around his abdomen. Instantly he turns around. Her shallow eyes, quickly grown alive and well, well with happiness that her love is home safe, uninjured. His arms tuck her into his tired self. He lets the breath he has been holding for what seems a millennia out in the braid tucked behind her back.

A bitten kiss settles on his jawline, expressing how she was tired of being alone in the thoughts of vanity. He kisses the top of her head. No words were needed as he picked up her abused figure and walked upstairs to their room and laid her in the chilly bed. His arms captured her and completed her. Peeta's inconsistent breathing laid Katniss to rest as her rabit heart rate calmed his world. The two feel asleep in that minute. One they won't ever be deprived of.

**—**

"Please." the cold breath in his throat hitched as a single clear salty tear fell from his eye. Peeta pinned her to the wall begging her. His hands secured into hers and a sudden tear fell down her face.

"I will try." she promised. After he caught her stash of drugs, he was desperate of her promise to stop. It ate him to know that his best friend was slowly and painfuly killing herslf in such a crude mannor.

"I love you, Peeta." she whispered timidly after quite a while of sound silence. His head lefts in disbelief. This was the first time he had heard a genuine tone in her voice as she said those four simple words.

"I love you, too." he kissed her fragile lips.

Hours later, Peeta was in the kitchen, baking material cast across the wooden table. He was busy distracting himself as Katniss entered the room. Beige jeans with a black v-neck, black belt, her father's old hunting jacket, and brown leather boots adorned her precious body. Peeta's eyes gazed at her warmly as a smile played at his lips.

"Hunting?" he asked. She nods.

"Dinner awaits." and with that she skips off out the door as he smiles and shakes his head back down to he yummy masterpiece.

The sigh of completion exits her mouth as Katniss' tough, determind mind comes into existence. After what seems like seconds, Katniss is sweaty and happy with the progress she has made. Two hours deep into the forest and two rabits, a lizard, and a squirrel were caught. She was shocked at how amazingly alive the forest felt even though the white snow washed nature looked frozen still. Maybe it was because she hasn't been out for months upon months. But even so, Katniss was fully alive and marvelously happy. Only two things make Katniss happy, the woods and Peeta. But Peeta, he gives her a joy and meaning to live unlike anything or anyone else on the planet can.

"Oh my Katniss, this is great!" Peeta welcomes her back as he dries his hands from the sink. The table had been cleared, kitchen clean and prepared for dinner-making. Katniss smiles as she puts the meat on newspapers to cut and clean.

Peeta walks over to his girl as she is setting down the bow and arrows. He pushes her against the door with a smug smirk carved at his pink lips.

"Peeta, I-" he cuts her off with a completely random and childish act. His fingers slid up her jacket and stabbed into her sides, she shrieked of laughter. He tickled her and she tried to resit him but, of course, he was just too strong. Finally, tears stream down her flushed face and Peeta comes to a rest. With am acheived grin, Peeta rests his forehead against hers.

"I missed you, my girl." he whispers. Her eyes found his as her lip was slightly bit nervously.

"I missed you, too, Lover Boy." she smirks as he rolls his eyes. A steamy kiss plants on her lips as he folds her into him. Everyone is a puzzle piece, and the two of them fit perfectly together.

* * *

**Hello. **

**I usually don't write AN's but I will for this story for updates and quick information. This first chapter was so short, forgive me, but I will make it up to you guys. :) **

**ciao,**

**—tana**


	2. Chapter 2

**—2—**

_Dear Mellarks,_

_After a lengthy series of time, I am happy to announce that The Capitol of Panem has been overturned conclusively. Thousands of Capitol citizens were saved and uninjured in this extensive process with little to no quarreling among ourselves. Nearly every building in this segment of district was reassembled and now, The Capitol is thriving purely, with no lust for blood from the remaining 12 districts. _

_Because The Capitol was completely refurbished and district 13 obliterated once and for all, hundreds are without homes and we as The Country of Panem are humbly setting out for homes for these lovely citizens. The remaining victors are in the process of being placed in the lone strands of victorian houses per district according to their own district from which they had survived The Games. Upon closure and their own, personal request, Finnick and Annie Odair are willing to be shipped to district 12 into one of the unoccupied homes of the victor strand with their one year old son, Biggs. In two days, the family will be brought to your district by hovercraft. _

_This has been and will be the only exception in importing the victors and the victors' families into their respective districts. This will be our secret for if any other district is aware of this exchange, disputes will stir. _

_Thank you for your cooperation. _

_Sincerely,_

_Plutarch Heavensbee _

The curve of her lips grew and grew the deeper she jumped into this precious letter. At the end, Katniss smiled and let out an exasperated laugh jumping. Peeta raced into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She turned from the few letters of mail on the kitchen table to look at Peeta. He smiled still confused when he saw her smiling, almost crying of excitement. Katniss held out the letter and Peeta raced up to her to read it.

"That's amazing Katniss! I'm so happy that they are okay!" he exclaims hugging her and twirling her around. Just then, an almost-sober Haymitch Abernathy comes crawling through the door.

"What are you too lovebirds excited about now?" His monotone voice confided suspiciously. Peeta casually handed him the Capitol letter.

"It's a completely joy." the sarcastic smirk toyed his cracked lips. Katniss shot him a sarcastic look back.

"At least there will be a little young one to race you back into shape." Peeta shot back as he received the letter again. With a brisk roll of eyes and grunt, Haymitch lead himself to the refrigerator and helped himself to some of Peeta's cookies.

"We need to ready a house." Peeta told Katniss dead in the eyes. She smiled and nodded. Peeta held onto her shoulders and kissed her forehead before leading her outside. In only a black v-neck t-shirt and black sweat pants, Peeta happily walked out of the house and into the snow. Katniss smiled as she watched Peeta. She never grew tired of him, how cute he was to her when he thought or concentrated, how he was so quick to quench whatever aid a friend needed, or how amazing he was with people and kids. She hugged herself and followed Peeta's footprints in the snow, barefoot. The two became accustomed to wintery snow days after living in poverty for all of their childhood days. Katniss' long black cardigan followed her thin figure as the wind captured the wool.

"Which house?" Peta asked once she was right beside him. There were ten houses caving into each other to create a rather large center where a waterless fountain stood. These old vintage victorian homes were built long, long ago in the 1900's but they suited both Peeta and Katniss' peculiar personalities. Katniss pointed to the one next to their own. A smile pulled at Peeta's lips.

"Okay, to save them from Haymitch right?" He tucked her under him and kissed her neck. She laughed and slipped and fell on top of him. Immediately, their smiles faded and eyes clouded. Not a second later Katniss pounced off him and pushed herself away from him, curling in a tiny ball in the cold, wet snow. Peeta slowly sat up trying to forget the horrid flashback tossing his head and slamming his eyes shut over and over. Every time he flinched and moved, Katniss would exhale a sob and a tear fell. Interrupting the sad sound of a sorry and feared Katniss, the front door swung open and Haymitch raced out, down the concrete steps. He immediately lifted Peeta to his feet and started to drag him across the way to his own house.

"No!" Katniss cried as she reached out to try and take Peeta but she was thirty feet away. "Haymitch please! Don't take him!" Her raspy voice cried out as she climbed to her feet and ran to his front door. By the time she had reached the house, Haymitch already locked he himself and Peeta inside the alcohol consumed home.

Katniss' tiny fists banged on the door.

"Open up!" her cries worsened as she fell into hysterics. She didn't mean to fall on him just like the last interview with Ceasar Flickerman she had ever had. To Katniss, the kiss was fake. To Peeta, he was unsure of what was real or not.

Every time this happens, it damages her probably more than it does him because she knows she's the one who kindles the fiery flames.

"Please! Don't take him from me Haymitch! I need him here!" He heard her voice through the door and his tears spilled. Peeta was push to sit on the sofa as Haymitch sat across from him in a wooden chair. Haymitch's eyes were sorry for stealing him but he was determined to keep Katniss from any danger.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't do this to me!" she cried closing her eyes and falling to her knees, forehead against the wooden door.

Peeta sat up in sorrow.

"She thinks it's a punishment for her to take me away when I have a series of flashbacks! Haymitch please let me go." Peeta begs Haymitch stands up still seeing the crazed look in his clouded, dark eyes.

"No Peeta, I'm sorry I can't do that yet." He replied soundly.

""I said let me out!" Peeta yelled as he jumped to Haymitch. Haymitch flinched back, catching Peeta's ready to strangle hands. Peeta fell to the ground with Haymitch's force. Katniss cried and cried until she could no longer. In a curled up ball on the front porch of Haymitch's, she quickly fell asleep just waiting for him to come back to her.

Shivering, Katniss' frozen body was awaken by being hit by the opening door. Haymitch looks down as a look of absolute dread crosses his face.

"No, no sweetheart." He whispers. He quickly lifts her into his arms then shuts and locks the door behind him. He races to Peeta and her's home where he lays her in their bed upstairs. He hoped she wasn't very sick.

"Having to baby both of you was not what I assumed I would be doing to you guys when I came back here." Haymitch muttered as Katniss' confused, angered face looked away from him. She curled up against Peeta's pillow and cried into it as Haymitch left with a sympathizing pat on her head.

The lock of the door was heard before Haymtch downed a whole bottle and fell to sleep on the sofa below the room Katniss had laid in.

**—**

"HAYMITCH! Open the damn door now!" Peeta exclaimed for the last time. He had been banging on the door for five minutes with no response. Finally, a sleepy and drunken Haymitch swung the door open. Even in this state, he realized Peeta was back and the hijacking was gone. Peeta half pushed him aside as the other piece of frictio. was caused by Haymitch jumping out the way. Peeta was out to find and be with Katniss and right now, no one wanted to be in his way.

"Baby." Peeta whispered as he saw wavy dark hair cascading netween he white blankets and sheets. Katniss was awaken by the feeling of Peeta's presence and renewed by the soft, east morning sun rays.

"Peeta." she whines and falls to her back. He tucks himself under then feather blanket and quickly lays on her, hugging her. He was sorry. So, deeply sorry for letting her believe that Haymitch had taken Peeta again as a punishment.

"Shhh." he whispers against her jaw line in between many kisses. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault, it's not." Warm tears fell on his nose from her eyes. Peeta's thumb washed the others away on her other cheek.

"Please don't go again, I don't mean to hurt you and I can't stand it when you're dragged away not knowing I didn't mean to." she explains.

"Katniss, I know. It's not your fault. Haymitch takes me from you so I can cool down from the flash back so I won't hurt you. It's not a punishment at all even though it feels like one to both of us." He kisses her cheek before saying, "I just can't stand the thought of me ever hurting you." His lips then collide with hers as she whines under it. Her arms laced around the back of his head as he pressed himself harder to her.

"I love you." she mumbled. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"I love you, too." She grinned as he nuzzled into her neck. The two laid there for what seemed to be days, happy that each of them were safe and back home.

"Finnick and Annie will be here tomorrow." Katniss mumbled as she played with Peeta's blond hair. He made noise at the back of his throat signalling he had heard her but was too comfortable to reply. She bit her lip and chuckled as she looked down to him. He still laid on top of her but his head rested on her thin stomach. He gripped her waist as she played with the locks of golden hair. It always made him fall asleep and she though it was the most adorable thing ever.

"They will be bringing Biggs. Now you get to play with him." She felt his smile on her tummy. Peeta loves kids so much and was excited to see his best friend's child for the first time. Peeta saw him whenever he was a new born but now that Biggs has grown, it will be more fun.

Peeta has always wanted kids and now that there are no more Hunger Games to stress about, he has been even more so ready but Katniss disagrees. She believes she won't be able to take care of a baby with her loads of things she can barely take care of herself. Of course Peeta is there too, but the baby needs a mother as well.

It's not that Katniss thinks Peeta would be an awful dad which is exactly the opposite, she thinks he would be the best one on the whole planet. Katniss doesn't want the child to grow up with nightmares of their daddy trying to take their mommy's life away. It sounds horrible but true.

Suddenly, Peeta moves and slowly lifts up her shirt. His lips start to kiss her skin and soon, his tongue moves across her cold tummy. She smiles as a noise falls from her mouth. Peeta then moves his head higher where her shirt was now around it and he bites as the edge of her bra.

"Peeta." she complains letting the "a" hang a while.

"What?" he breathes the same way. Soon, her shirt is off and the bra was tugged away. She lets him kiss, lick, and suck at her as her hands tangle in his hair and legs snake his. She moans as his lips trail off and tongue dips into her belly button. When he is pulling her pants and underwear down, she tugs his head back up to her lips and she kisses him hard. Her tongue pushes through his lips and he moans into her, becoming level to her face. Quickly, she tosses his shirt to the floor as he kisses her nose, a hand slips down the hem of his pants. His breath hitches in his throat and he closes his eyes when she had touched him. His body was instantly begging for her. She gripped him and moved against him gradually faster, actually a little too slow for him.

"Katniss." he says her name with annoyance and demand but absolute terrible pleasure as she works him. His eyes look down to hers and she couldn't take her eyes away. What passion and lust filled the irises she loved the most.

As he breathed faster and faster, his hips moved with the strokes of her hand.

"Katniss." This time, his voice was filled with submission almost. He moaned loudly as she had firmly hit the spot that almost ripped him over the edge.

"Shit Katniss." her eyes closed and she herself moaned. Never had she ever heard his language trip and as much as she would never admit it, his use of bad language turned her on. A heated wetness formed in her own underwear as he had found himself on the brink of falling.

"Ugh, Katniss faster. I'm going to come." he groaned in her ear. His lips were sucking on her ear lobe as she moaned when she felt his hips pressing against her roughly and her hand becoming wet. Then he moaned and almost choked when she brought him over the edge. She looked up into his pleading eyes and he could barely support himself when he came. She never stopped stroking him, in fact she only increased her speed sending him over the edge again. This time he had fallen on her.

"Katniss!" he yelled this time into her hair. He groaned loudly as she made sure every drop of him was gone. He laid on top of her as his hands found hers.

"Katniss." he whispered her name. Hot sticky kisses from each of them were placed on their collar bones.

"Ugh, Peeta that was hot." She admitted. He smirked he gripped her waist. Then, started sucking on her porcelain skin. Yes, a purple bruise was to be left there but it was his mark. One that would never be replaced.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" "Honk!" "Honk!" Both Peeta and Katniss sat up and looked out the window as confused as ever. Just as Peeta was pressing a finger into her, the two were interrupted by very loud noises. Peeta peered out the window and outside was Haymitch being chased by three of his wild geese. He bursts out laughing and as Katniss catches onto what is happening, she does too.

"C'mon, he will never be able to wrangle those himself." Katniss told Peeta. He immediately pins her to the mattress.

"Uh, no. You're staying right here." he bites her neck.

"Finish this later?" She smirks at him. He shrugs.

"Fine." She chuckles and kisses his lips before they quickly dress and race out to calm the frisky geese.

* * *

**Hai. **

**Yes, this chapter was filled with the lovey stuff and some sad stuff. It will get better and more original, trust me. :)**

**sayonara,**

**-tana **


	3. Chapter 3

**—3—**

"Peeta, look!" Katniss' excited voice exclaimed. He jumped, startled. She hasn't spoken all day. Peeta's lazy gaze brightened as he saw the sudden quickening of the wind and smiled as he realized a Capitol hovercraft arrived. The blond hopped from the book he was reading on the couch and lead her out of the kitchen and through the door. Snow was swirling erratically instantly chilling the warm skin of both of the victors. They looked up and saw the massive magnetic-metal hovercraft lowering a hundred feet away from them. As the two started to walk towards the machine, a door opened and out came the Odairs and a guard.

The former peacekeeper guards were all _done away with _and new ones were the replacement. The difference between these guards and the peacekeepers is that the new guards, are more like body guards to the famous citizens rather than the Capitol's way of _controlling_ the districts so another rebellion couldn't uprise. Well. Oh, how their plan backfired.

Katniss smiled as she saw the three in full view. Finnick seemed a little smaller, thinner and not as — _himself_. Annie was still tiny, cute and the gentlest red-head Katniss had ever met. Then Biggs. Biggs had grown so much and he looked just like his daddy. His oceanic blue eyes, golden hair, tanned skin; Biggs was to be a handful someday. Katniss only assumed that Annie believed he already was! She chuckled at the mere thought.

This image of Finnick made Katniss' stomach drop. On the mission to save Peeta and kill Snow, she absolutely believed he were to die. The mutts had grabbed him and ripped him open, his blood painted everything around him and yet, here Finnick was walking up to Katniss, healthy with his wife and baby whom he thought he would never meet. Katniss was almost brought to tears realizing this. The next thing she had known, Annie's arms were thrown around her neck.

"Oh, Katniss. I've missed you so much!" Annie greets nearly to tears. Katniss hugs back firmly, a smile plastered on her face.

"I've missed you too Annie! I can't believe you're okay." When they released, Katniss saw Finnick look from Peeta, whom he was hugging, to her. Annie switched to Peeta as Finnick made his usual smug walk to Katniss.

"Well, we made it Girl on Fire." he tells her. Katniss says nothing and just grabs him, hugging him fully. He was surprised at first then just holds her longer.

"Thank you." she is finally able to choke out. Finnick nods knowing exactly what she had meant. Then, Finnick's head reflexivly raises in hearing his baby's voice. Biggs bursts in fields of laughter as Peeta and Annie play with him. Peeta tries to walk with him, holding his hands above his head leading him to take steps. Biggs had gotten really good at this game because he and his daddy always played. Katniss laughed some as Finnick smiled his arm still trapped around her waist. Annie smiled at Katniss with a tear of absolute joy falling.

"So," Peeta starts after a minute or so of playing with Biggs, "Do you want to see your house?" Annie nods as Finnick holds two hardcase bags. The two had almost nothing, they only saved the important, keepsake things in their family lines during the rebellion and craziness in district 13.

As we walked to the house, Biggs was catching and examining the light snowflakes falling around him. Where the Odairs are from, even during the winter no snow had came. He loved his wonderland.

When Peeta opened he door, the five of us entered and Annie and Finnick were so happy to have had a home such as this one as their first official one, a room in 13 didnt count. Even though the family was from district 4, their victor's village was not what they least liked. Since so many have won the games from that district, the houses were filled and with the condition Annie was in and the Capitol's _kidnappings_ of Finnick every once in a while, the two were not comfortable at all. The women there hated Annie who they called "psychopath" and "slut lover."

"Thank you so much." Annie blessed the Mellarks.

"The houses are all the same so the room Peeta and I share is in the same place the one you and Finnick will have." Katniss smiled at she directed Annie.

"Thank you." Finnick grinned to Peeta. He nodded with a smile as Finnick waved at Katniss. Peeta then held her hand and lead her out the door.

"I'm so happy they are okay. I didn't think Finnick would make it after the wounds." Peeta admitted to Katniss. She nodded.

"Same, it's amazing to watch something that was never supposed to be, Finnick and Biggs' great relationship. Peeta smiled and nodded. He then whipped his head towards her and pressed his nose into her neck, kissing and licking near her ear. She laughed and jumped away but his arm was around her so he only pulled her closer.

_** —**_

_"Quack, quack." Little Prim hopped around the room, knees bent slightly and arms tucked imitating a duckling. Her gorgeous long shiny blond hair was pulled back into two side braids. They rest on her formal white collared shirt which was reserved for one day and one day only. The cyan blue wool skirt around her waist covered to her knees that were bruised and scabbed._

_The small shabby house's windows let in a cascade of soft blue morning light that twinkled in her amazingly bright blue eyes. The soft innocence in her beautiful voice was never a sound I could ever get over. The lack of food penetrated her thin, twelve year old fragile body, but she was so incredibly sweet and loving. _

_I smile as I watched her wag her little "duck tail." She then walks to me and backs into me so I can help. _

_"Tuck in that tail Little Duck." My tone cute and childish. She giggled as I tucked the back of the shirt into her skirt. Then, the thin porcelain arms wrap around my neck and I hugged her back. _

The windows were clear, letting orange sunset rays pierce the kitchen, lighting the fixtures up. The dark wooden table and dark mahogany chairs in the kitchen dining room were bright and settle. It seemed as if everything was perfectly still to Katniss. The young woman sat at the table, peering out the window dreaming.

_"Mommy wants you to get dressed in your pretty blue dress." Primrose Everdeen explained to me. My rough lips kissed her soft forehead and I sat up. Making my way into the bedroom, I change into the dress that made my stomach acid turn and make me sick. _

_"You're so pretty, I wish I looked like you." Prim's small hands worked my hair combing it out. _

_"Oh no, Little Duck. I wish I looked like you." I replied catching her gaze in the full length mirror in front of us. Her pouty emotion lifted some as I told her that. Suddenly the blast of a dreadful alarm sent morbid thoughts and pictures through my head sending an extreme shrill down my spine. Prim gasped as she jumped to my neck. I stood up and hugged her. _

_"Shhh. We're okay. You're okay. We have to go now, Ducky." I tried to comfort her. Hand in hand with the hundreds of other kids from district 12 did I potentially lead my sister to her death. Of course I never would think like that my my stomach turned in the thought process. _

Her head rests on her hands, fingers over mouth, finger tips closing her eye lids. The evening sun was dimming and the nocturnal life of the woods started to creep out. So did her monsters. _  
_

_War. Terrible war ... Gale Hawthorn ... Primrose Everdeen_

_"Please Prim, go find mom. Go find mom." She is ripped from my touch by my best friend Gale who carries her to my mother. _

_"NO! KATNISS! NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" I feel the color in my face vanish with every step I take towards the stage. _

_... Peeta Mellark ..._

_May the odds Ever be in Your favor._

"Ahhh! Peeta!" she screams. Her hands fall across her ears and she tumbles out of her chair, rocking back and forth trying to escape the trembling fear of her monsters.

"Peeta! Peeta!" she cries tears over flowing her eyes. She can't believe this was happening, how could she give herself over to the demons like this?

"Katniss!" Peeta screams running to her. He falls by her and pulls her into his lap, hugging her and kissing the back of her neck through her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay Katniss. It's just a dream. It's fake. Not real, Not real." he chants over and over to her. Nearly an hour later, she lays across his lap, eyes closed. He stroked her sweaty hair and solemnly smiled down at how peaceful she finally looks. His wet lips kissed her forehead, lingering longer than her thought.

"I love you." He whispered to her ear. She moans shortly and turns her head towards him, not opening her eyes. Peeta was used to these nightmares of hers and she his but, she hasn't had one in a long time and Peeta was concerned upon why she had had one in the first place. Then, it struck him. Today was the one year anniversary of _Prim_. He almost cried from the thought. He loved her little sister so dearly and when she was gone, he had cried with Katniss just as much.

"I want her back, Peeta. So much." Katniss' shaky voice trembled against him. He held her tighter.

"I know, girl. I do too." He replies. Katniss folds herself towards his kisses and whispers. The saddened couple were arranged in the middle of the kitchen floor, as cute as ever. Then, Peeta lifts his head and sees the red wine in its shelf.

"Do you want some?" He asks her. She looks into his eyes wondering what he meant. That was when he looked back at the bottles. After following his gaze, she nods yes, quickly. Probably too quickly. Peeta stood as Katniss sits up. She smiles and watches him. He was gorgeous to her and she could never find a time when she would be bored of watching him work. Nor would she ever. Her hands settled in her lap as she watches him open an already opened bottle and pours it into two wine glasses. He then smiles and sits in front of her, handing her hers.

"Prim loves you." He tells her directly. She smiles fondly.

"Prim loves you, too." Katniss explains then takes a sip instantly feeling the warm numbness.

"What? Are you sure?" Peeta asks after taking a sip of his. Katniss nods.

"She always went on about how she loved Gale but thought that Peeta was better because he would do anything for me." Katniss smiles looking down as Peeta chuckles feeling his stomach and cheeks slightly warm. "I always knew that you were him. No matter how much I denied it or seemed to be fake, I — deep down, always knew that you were mine and I was yours, only and that no one else could ever have the power to change that. Not even Gale." Peeta was in pure awe of her admission. It has always been Peeta. Always been him. _Always_. A smile tugs at his lips as he looks down.

"It's amazing that, that is true," he looks up into her eyes, "Because if it were anyone else, I couldn't live." he moves closer to her. "I can't live without you. I can't _survive_ without you." She immediately grabs him and kisses him roughly. He kisses back, a hand behind her head. Her hands tangle in his hair where they feel the happiest.

"You're so amazing Katniss." he whispers in her ear looking away from her head so she could leave steamy kisses and bites across his neck and collar bone. His hand falls through her hair as the other one keeps him sitting up behind him.

"Peeta." she whispers against his ear as she moves to straddle his hips. Peeta groans as his arms fold across her waist. She then pulls at his hair and kisses him, immediately licking his lips. Her tongue slips into his mouth and he moans into the kiss.

Her forehead rests on his as she looks into his dilated eyes. He smiles.

"Can we go upstairs?" she asks biting her lip. His eyes widen slightly.

"Of course." He then kisses her again and stands up. She grabs his hand and lead him out of the kitchen, holding the wine bottle and hands Peeta the glasses from the white tile.

Once upstairs, she had entered the bedroom. But to his confusion, she passed the bed and came into the bathroom.

"Kat—"

"Shhh." she immediately interrupts him. She slowly lets go of his hand. Then, her feet take her to the rather large bathtub and she twists the nob turning it on. The bottle was set on the ledge right in between the tub and the window. Katniss turns to him and take off her shirt. His eyes widen as he looks down her exposed torso. With a smirk she speeds to him, rips the wine glasses away, makes their home by the bottle, and latches onto his ear lobe as her hands slip under his shirt yanking it off. He smirks and wraps his arms around her waist again.

This time, she takes dominance and pushes him to the wall where a chair sat. He fell into it and she straddled his waist kissing him senseless.

"Ugh, Katniss." he moans, head thrown back and eyes closed. She moaned as she slipped between his legs, now on her knees on the floor. She kissed his chest down his torso and to the hem of his pants where she had unclasped them. After pulling her up with him, Peeta pulled the rest of their clothes off, kissing her all over.

**—**

"Peeta?" A tired Katniss asks. She settles between his legs, holding a glass of wine in the soapy water. His arm secures her body to his as the other hand holds his glass.

"Hmmm?" He responds. She smiles, biting her lip.

"I don't know why we hadn't done this sooner." He was a little surprised but surely content with her statement.

"Ugh, me too." he groans behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She leans against his chest as his lips suck and kiss her collar bone.

"I'm a little worried how Haymitch hasn't even interrupted us this time." She states. He chuckles.

"Me too. He's probably with Finnick and Annie." Katniss' eyes widen as she turns her head to him.

"Psh, I doubt he would want to be right now." He smiles widely with a short laugh then tucks her into her with a kiss replenished with lust.

* * *

**Hi again**

**So, the Odairs. Pretty awesome. Sorry Haymitch wasn't in this one I didn't know where to but that bucket of fish. **

**c'ya**

**—tana**


	4. Chapter 4

**—4—**

I held the baby in my arms. How much he has grown over the past few months. Even so, he was still really little and how much have I worried about his health. I never was told if he was sick or problematic, in fact I was told he was a strong, healthy, happy baby; the exact opposite. It would infuriate me if the doctors were wrong.

His sandy blond hair had cute baby curls at the end and his oceanic sea-green and blue eyes matched his daddy perfectly. Little Biggs is a beautiful child and I love him so much.

_"Mama, -ook." his baby voice was growing and I could hear the change from incoherent sounds to an attempt at pronouncing real words. It joyed me more than anyone else. Maybe, excluding Finnick. Finnick's life revolves around Biggs and nothing could make me any happier. _

_I follow the baby's pointed finger and see the morning sunrise rays flooding into the living room from the backyard. Two sparrows twirrled in the air and chirped their happy song. I smiled as I watched the innocent curiousity in my boy's eyes as he intently watched the small birds in the back yard. Suddenly, they swished away and Biggs' eyes whizzed in the direction they had fled. But from the sudden movement, Biggs fell from his sitting position from vertigo. I giggled a little from how cute he really was. With much struggle, Biggs finally sat back up and crawled to the sofa against the wall which has the window. He climbs up it and examines the backyard in search of the tiny creatures. _

_I smiled. With a quick and silent step, I raced over and hopped on the sofa behind him. He squealed and fell against me as my larger body caved around him. I laughed and tickled his sides. He tried to get away, but never protested. Oh how much I would miss his love of mommy when he grows older. This is why I seize every moment of this. _

_"Mammm!" He exclaims. I laughed and kissed his soft little nose. He giggled but then fell back against the back pillows on the sofa. I laid the same way, head resting on his shoulder. He smiled. _

_"Where's the bird-y's?" I asked him. He shrugged. I hugged the little boy as we gaze out the window. _

_Suddenly, just as we were in between conscience and sleep, the sunlight was covered and the echoing, excruciating sounds of hovercraft pierced our ears. He jumped back into me in fear and whined. I hugged him as he threw his arms around my neck. In panic of not knowing what to do, I just jumped back off the couch and soon found myself sitting on the floor against the wall with my baby across my lap. A massive Capitol hovercraft landed in the backyard but a little bit closer to the woods. My eyes widened in fear as my baby trembled when I saw many peacekeepers exit the giant piece of machinery. _

_"Baby, we need to go." his head nodded against my shoulder. I jumped up but as I did the most scary and feared sound ripped through the air. Gunshots, one after the other shattered the window, broke through the wood of the house and ripped things inside of the house to shreds. Biggs yelled out very loud in fright and I felt tears coming but controlled them; Biggs was never to feel insecure. Where was Finnick? I needed him now. _

_"Ahhh!" I screamed. A bullet pierced my right upper arm. I almost fell and dropped Biggs but I caught myself and made it to the kitchen. Once there, I sprinted up into the top story where I had found a closet to hide in. I turned on the light and looked at Biggs. Blood was on his face but no wound so I was relieved to find out it was mine _

_Then, my heart stopped when I saw something else. Biggs' eyes were clouded and dark. He wouldn't sit up but he clutched my finger and hair for life. Tiny tears fell from his eyes and I lifted him up gasping through tears. _

_"What's wroung, baby?! What is it?!" I exclaimed so scared. That was when I turned him over. Blood poured from the wound where a bullet lodged itself in Biggs' lower back. _

_"No, no, no, no, no! It's going to be okay! You can't leave! You're alright!" I cried as I laid him across my chest, his head resting on my shoulder just how we always has when he was fussy at night. I rocked back in forth sobbing. My baby was going to die. The Capitol killed him. _

_As I felt Biggs' body breaking down, I just cried harder and prayed he would make it. It was so very loud throughout the house, gunfiring, overturning of furniture, burning. Then, from the corner of my eye I see them. My insanity. The monsters everyday and every night. The dark creatures from the underworld burst from within the darkness and plummet on the heaping mess of me and my baby. I screamed when he was taken from my arms and just as his body was shriveled into the darkness, the closet door burst open. I jumped back in pure fear. Astonishment swept across my face as my heart was immediately broken to death. Before me stood an armed and vested insane Finnick. A certain darkness and nothingness clouded his eyes. He raised his gun. _

_"But Finnick, it's me, Annie!" Then, he pulled the trigger. _

"Ahhh!" I sit up as sweaty as ever, shaking uncontrollably.

"Annie! What is it?" I heard _his_ voice. He was okay. He wasn't insane and hijacked. He was here.

"Finnick." I cried turning to him. His sad and concerned eyes found mine. He pulled me into him and hushed me, telling me everything was alright and it was all fake; a dream. I tried to listen to him. Finally, I was calming down, the abrupt fear of a nightmare passing. Suddenly, I jumped out of his ams and raced out of he room towards the baby's room. I heard Finnick's anxious feet come running after me. I leapt into the room. Once at the bed, I see my baby's soft blond hair across his pillow. A peaceful sleep stretched across his face. I cried and shook as I found how alive and well he was. My hand gently touched his face and his head turned into my hand. I smiled and wiped away my tears.

"Shhh, Annie," Finnick comforted, folding me into his arms. "He's okay. We're okay." he kissd the top of my head and lead me out of the room. After closing the door, I turned to him.

"I can't loose him, Finn. I can't loose you ever again." His eyes were sorrowful seeing my fear. He hugged me again so much tighter. My lips found his and I kissd him hard telling him to not go.

"I'm never going anywhere without you, my love." he reassured me, forehead against mine. I smiled as he then carried me back to bed.

**—**

The morning sun awakened my restful eyes. Immediately as I woke, I saw his curly sand swept hair across my neck. His arms possessively around my waist. I smiled feeling his weight on me. That when she he looked up at me, sleepy pools of deep blue greeting me.

"Hi." he whispered sheepishly. I smiled biting my lip.

"Hi." I responded. I pulled him up level with me and kissed him roughly. He kissed back but laced his hands around my wrists and holding them to the mattress on either side of my head. His lips kissed and licked my neck and collarbone and my eyes closed as I smiled feeling his closeness.

"I love you, Annie." he told me.

"I love you too, Finn." I found his hand under my shirt and he memorized me again.

"Mhmmm, Finnick." I moaned as his hand slipped into my pants. He touched me and worked me as if he were trying to completely memorize me so he could never forget. I tugged on his sandy locks and turned closer to him. He then pulled off my clothes and slowly pressed two fingers into me. I moaned when he started to pull in and out. Then, I found his lips sucking on me and tongue working me right above his working fingers. My legs found themselves on his shoulders and against his head. Soon after, he had found my spot and my back bent making me gasp.

"Ugh, Finnick you feel so good." I moaned. He made a noise as well but kept stroking me the same way. My fingers tangled in his hair pressed him against me even harder and he moaned moving faster. He was amazing at this and it drove me crazy.

"Finnick! Ugh!" I yelled but tried to hold back so I wouldn't wake up Biggs. I came and he slowled, fingering me out of the orgasm. My hips lifted as he became level with me. I sucked on his sweet-tasting lips as I pressed myself into him, quickly realizing how much he wanted me.

He smirked and sucked on my ear letting me slip his shirt and pants off as well.

**—**

"Katniss? Peeta?" I asked when Finnck and I walked into their house. Peeta smiled and walked up from the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Katniss is upstairs doing who knows what, probably fell asleep again I'm making breakfast if you want some?" He greeted.

"Thank you Peeta." I told him smiling. I let Biggs down and he held his blanket. He just sat on he tile looking up at us innocently with his blanket hanging out of his mouth. Peeta almost laughed.

"He is the cutest kid I have ever seen." Peeta admitted. I bit my lip as Finnick grinned. Peeta walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed a box ... thing.

"What is that?" I asked him. He then held it up to me. I gasped as I recognized what it was. Finnick smiled as me.

"I can't believe you saved one!" Finnick exclaimed. Peeta nodded. The polaroid in his hand was in amazing condition.

"Hey Mr. Biggs!" Finnick grabs his son's attention quickly using a high pitched voice. Finnick waved next to Peeta and Biggs smiled moving his arms up and down as Peeta snapped a photo. The photo came out and once it became crisp, it was perfect.

"This is amazing thank you so much, Peeta." I thank him. He nods and sets the camera on the table again. Finnick follows him into the kitchen and Biggs crawls towards daddy.

"I'm going upstairs to see Katniss." I tell them. I then find my way to Peeta and Katniss' room.

I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard a muffled voice. I slowly walked in. I hear something in the bathroom so I walked into it. Katniss was cleaning clothes and she smiled at me through the mirror.

"Hi Anne!" she greets. We hug. "I knew it was you and not anyone else because Haymitch would never enter this room in fear of scarring himself, Peeta would have barged in and Finnick, hopefully he won't have the idea to come in here without Peeta." I laugh.

"Yes, so true." I see the record player playing a record. A very old band was playing and I couldn't exactly identify it.

"Who are you listening to?" I ask as I sat in a chair and poked around through a book.

"A 1990's band called Alice In Chains." She sang along and I smiled listening to the victor's beautiful voice. I found my foot taping to the beat.

"How was last night?" Katniss asked obviously wonder about the house but my heart stopped and when my foot tapping did too, she turned worried.

"What happened?" her anxious voice asked. I shrugged with a sigh.

"I had another flashback and scared Finnick." I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. "I can't keep living like this Katniss, knowing that I'm scaring the person I love more than anything else and he not even deserve it. I just don't know what to do." Katniss crouched in front of me and held my hands.

"Annie, you aren't a burden to Finnick. He loves you more than anything as well and would lay down his life for you and for Biggs. You know that Peeta and I have the same issue and I don't want to hurt him as well but both of us have to trust them and care for them even if we don't think it's helping, but really, those are the moments that carry Finnick and Peeta the most." A warm saddened grin closed Katniss' small speech and I grinned back with a tear falling.

"Thank you Katniss, it means a lot for you to help me because right now, you're the only other woman on the planet going through the same thing as I and you have no idea how hard it is to try and talk to Johanna." we both chuckled and looked down.

"You're welcome. I just can't have you give up; seeing how much Finnick can't survive without you." the widest smile I had ever smiled pulled at my lips. Katniss smiled as well and hugged me.

_CRASH!_ "Oh-No!" "Peeta! Ugh!" Both Katniss and I pull from the hug wide eyed. We laugh.

"Obviously they can't survive without us," I say

"They will kill themslves when they are alone!" Katniss finishs. We laugh hysterically and run downstairs. We find Biggs sitting in between the kitchen and the door laughing his cute baby laughs.

"Mama, -ook at da!" he was pointing at his daddy laughing. Finnick was covering in what was to be our breakfast and Peeta was holding his hand laughing and gasping in pain at the same time. I couldn't help but let out a few laughs while trying to hold in the tsunami of them but when I look at Katniss who almost rolling on the floor laughing, I burst out too.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Finnick exclaims looking at me then smirking. Peeta chuckles so fake at Katniss then looks down at his hand which was really red.

"What happened then?" Katniss asked finally trying to get over herself.

"I was trying to make breakfast when Nimrod here decided to catch the whole freaking kitchen on fire!" Peeta exclaims pointing to Finnick.

"Excuse me but I was simply trying to put out the fire he had made. It was burning the food up!" Finnick explains obviously in much self defense. We start to clean up still laughing when Katniss sees Peeta's hand.

"Did you burn it from stupidity or Finnick?" Katniss asked Peeta. Peeta smirked.

"Is that a trick question?" he responds smuggly. I smack his head as Finnick fakes a laugh.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, real funny bread boy. Maybe you should stick to baking!" Finnick made his comeback.

"Hey!" Peeta exclaims. As we were cleaning up the kitchen, the door opens and in comes a sober Haymitch.

"What are you lunatics doing-?" He was almost cut off by Biggs. Startled, Haymitch takes a step back. Biggs climbed up his leg in want to be held.

"Um, okay then." Haymitch picks him up.

"Haymitch, I'd—"

"No, he's surprisingly really good with kids." Katniss cuts me off in a whisper. Biggs starts laughing at something Haymitch had done and all of a sudden something in Finnick changes towards him and he actually liked Haymitch more now.

"That's cute." I whisper. Then I hear Peeta gasp. I turned quickly and Katniss was looking at his hand.

"I'm just going to get some medicine on it." Katniss tells Peeta. He nods and follows her out of the kitchen. Once in the larger dining room, he leans against he long table as she pulls the tin cups out of the cabinet.

In the first tin, Katniss had some almost gross thick white medicine and she gently smeared it on his hand as he made a short noise in that back of his throat.

_"It's bad, isn't it?" _

_"No, you're going to be okay." she's infuriated with the amount of blood soaking his torn leg pant. _

Peeta's eyes watch Katniss as she works.

"I remember." He says softly. Her eyes quickly meet his.

"I remember the sword cut and how you wouldn't leave me. How you went out to go and get my medicine risking your life for me. How much I hated that you had done that." Katniss smiles broadly.

"Because I didn't want you to die. I loved you then, I love you now. I always have and I couldn't just let you slip from my fingertips when you were right there in my hands." Katniss confesses quietly. Using his right hand, Peeta touches Katniss' hair and watches it in awe. Her head moves into his touch and they smile.

After finishing cleaning his hand, they head back to the kitchen where everythig was clean and orderly ... except for Haymich. Who was playing with Biggs, which was actually an extremely adorable thing to watch.

Then, Biggs stops playing with Haymitch and looks at my claping his mouth like he was thirsty.

"Oops, he's hungry I haven't fed him yet." I walk up to the fridge and grab a bottle of milk. Katniss lets me keep a few in here so I won't have to always bring some over here when we come.

I hand it to him and he starts devouring it, slurping it down. I am so proud of him, he has learned to do everything quite fast for his age.

After Peeta pulled out some biscuits and other things from yesterday's breakfast, we had eaten and decided to go into the meadow for a while. A large blanket was laid under a tree and some of Biggs' toys were cast across it. Katniss and I sat in the shade and talked for a decent amount of time watching Biggs when Peeta leaned down and laid his head in Katniss' lap looking up at her.

"Finnick and I want to go into the woods, can I have your bow please?" he begged holding out please.

"Ugh, fine, whatever." I said pouting then quickly smiled. As did he.

"Okay be back soon." Peeta says quickly and excitedly sitting up. As he grabbed the bow and arrows, he kisses Katniss roughly and runs to Finnick. I giggled.

"What?" Katniss askes. I shake my head looking down.

"They are such kids. Well, you and Peeta are kids still, but they act like little boys." I explain to Katniss. She chuckles.

"Yeah I can't disagree." We both smile at each other and sit in silence listening to the wind and birds while watching Biggs explore the little shrubs around the blanket.

Almost an hour later, I feel tension arise within Katniss as she watches Biggs more intently. I never did ask because I want her to speak in her own timing. I loved Katniss and she is such an amazing young woman growing up with Peeta. They are perfect for each other.

"Um, Annie?" Katniss quietly grabs my attention. I smile happily now knowing that she does want to talk to me.

"What is it girlie?" I ask her smiling. She smiles uneasily.

"I think ... I'm ... well, I know I'm ... Annie, I'm p- I went to the doctor and she said I was after four tests and I couldn't tell Peeta and I-"

"Shhh, Katniss. I didn't hear what you said. Now, what is it?" I ask. Then says something that makes my heart stop.

"Annie, I'm pregnent with Peeta's child."

* * *

**hi. **

**so, a cliff-hanger. everyone knows how scared she is because she is very much not ready, mentally. **

**SO QUESTION: should I keep writing this? I know I have many, many reads but no one has reviewed so I don't know if it's good :(**

**byes,**

**—tana**


	5. Chapter 5

**—5—**

"Well, obviously the doctor gave me a lower dose!"

"Maybe next time he should give you twice as much!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Damn, you're so stupid." Immediately his eyes widened and he froze only to look up to her glassy eyes. Tears spilled out of her Seam eyes. She clutched her abdomen with both her arms and pressed herself hard. His eyebrows furrowed in shock and confusion.

"What are you doing?" his shockingly quiet, trembling voice asked. With eyes slammed shut and lip bit, she cries out in pain. As she falls to her knees she exclaims.

"I'm so sorry, I can't do it I know!" her voice trails off and she repeats a little louder, "I'm getting rid of both me and the baby so you don't have to put up with us." Tears now soaked Peeta's face as he lowered to her.

"Katniss, I—" His hand reached out to her but she flinched away from it and quickly scuttled out of his sight, into the darkness of the next room attached to the short hallway they fought in. His blond messy hair was pulled at and he couldn't control his mind. The monsters were over taking his being and he would yell out in fright as he tucked himself away into the darkness, out of the light in the hallway. He was curled up in a corner where wall meets wall and there his fear and agony demolished him.

"You're so stupid. _You're right, she messed up_. The one girl one the planet you cannot survive without and you're telling her that she's stupid and too low for you because she's pregnant with your baby? And you two are all ready married? _She can't do it_. You're the stupid one. _She can't do anything_. You're the one who should help her. _No_. Get up and love her!" His clouded, possessed eyes suddenly open and look to Haymitch who has been yelling at him to help her.

"She's Mutt! A filthy Mutt who only screws everything up!" Haymitch was angry as he picked Peeta up, threw him over his shoulder, and dragged him out of his own house.

"Damn it Haymitch! You fucking bastard! How dare you help that—" Haymitch slammed the door of his home across the way of the Mellark's and locks it. The man lets out a sob almost then turns on his heel to go see if Katniss was still alive.

Haymitch was walking to the room Katniss was curled up in but stopped hearing intense sobs. He was so shocked and heartbroken never hearing Katniss the hysterical before. The door was shut and he held the handle, forehead on the door.

"Sweetheart," he gentally caught her attention.

"I'm horrible. I know I'm not ready but he has been, so whenever I told him he was going to have a child he hates me! I'm getting rid of the baby and myself if he tunes me out again." Haymitch's eyes quickly open, anxiously.

"No, baby girl. You're not hurting the baby or yourself he loves you and was only angry and paranoid about he hurting you or the baby whenever it is here."

"No! You're lying! He wants to kill me and his baby!" she screams, tucking her head in her arms and legs. She leaned against the wall right by the door in the pitch black room.

"Katniss Mellark!" She winced at the name she found disgusting and wish for it to be undone, "How dare you say that! That is not true and you know it! Peeta loves you and—" suddenly, the door bursts open with an insane Katniss standing in front of a ready Haymitch

"Don't say that name again!" Haymitch holds her held up fists ready to attack.

"Don't you do that. You're going to calm down and use your mind." She relaxed.

"Peeta is just trying to protect you and the baby, in a very violent way in which he can't control, but he doesn't want the flashbacks of his to mentally hurt and scare the baby! That's why he tripped out." Katniss stood faceless processing the giving information

He sat in the corner sobbing. He felt a pain in his chest that made him just want to die. Why did he say that? He loves her with all his heart, no one else on this planet could he survive with. She wasn't stupid, a slut, or inconsiderate. He was angry because he didn't trust himself. He wants baby. He just doesn't want to hurt it.

"I have to help her." He mumbles. Once the strength within him was gathered, he raced through the house, unlocks Haymitch's door, and races through the dark center before quietly sneaking into his home without a drunk and asleep Haymitch catching him. He heard nothing. It was deafening silence that ripped him apart.

Her thick wavey brunette hair painted the white vanilla scented pillow case. The dull lamp was on and cast light yellow light across the master bedroom. The floor creaks under his feet before he lays in the bed next to her. His arms pull her on top of him and his lips passionatly latched to her. She starts to whimper and cry out but he brings her closer to him.

"I love you, I am so sorry. I want to protect and raise our child in the right way without hurting it physically or mentally and how can I trust myself when I am flashing back and running away from you, what will that do to the baby? I love both of you so much. You're not stupid. You're the most amazing, smart, strong girl I have ever spoken to. I'm the stupid one, I ran and I— " A tear falls from her face to his cheek as she smiles and kisses him hard, falling to her side. Her leg still lays across him as he pushes himself deeper into her. She gasps against his lips and clutches his thigh to push against him even rougher.

"I want you." she whispers, still latched onto his bottom lips. Eye brows furrowed in confusion, he flips her over to her back and pushes into her. He didn't know why, all of a sudden, she begged for him. Then, cutting him out of his train of thought, his eyes widen as her hands fall up his shirt and she takes it off. Her lips suffocate his as she pulls him down on top of her. He didn't know what was up with her. He didn't know what to think at the moment; he was so caught up in her and was turned on so very fast.

Maybe at the easliest stages of pregnancy, ladies' hormones sky rocket again. Peeta didn't know if that were true or not, but oh how he loved the sound of that. She grinds against him as he does her. When all her clothes are off, he places his hands on the matteess on either side of her head lifting himself up.

"Katniss, I—" he was cut off when her hand slipping into his pants and immediately touched him. Peeta held his breath and reluctantly sat up, straddling her waist. She started pulling him up and down when he smiled half smirked, pulling her hand away. He half smiled because the new feeling of being purely lusted after turned his stomach and half smirked because Katniss looked absolutely beautiful — _sexy_ — under him trying to take dominance.

"No, no, no Katniss." he then lowered his lips into her hair, "Your turn." his voice deepened making her shudder. His hand pinned hers to the mattress as he kisses down her body. Dominance was his when he wanted it and Katniss _really_ turned him on and he _really_ wanted her. He pushes her legs apart and his tongue slowly swirls around her clitoris area as two of his fingers touch her ever so slightly.

"Peeta," she exhales his name with a smile. She lays back, arms above her head as he blasts her sky high. Then he easliey slips the two fingers into her and with a smile he sucks on the pink flesh above her slit. It made Peeta _dangerously_ proud and _extremely_ excited that he was the one who made her body was used to his; that it _craved_ his.

"Yes, Peeta," she moans nearly whispers, proping herself up on her elbows. Her left hands brushes his blond hair. Then he lifts his head up and replaces his lips with his other hand's fingers, still working her amazingly well. His kisses her outstretched fingers and she smiles, he smiles back. He realizs she's closer than he thought when her hips start to ride with his movements. His lips find her tummy again and kiss up to her chest where he licked and sucked on her. Her hands, guiding him through his messy hair, pushed his sweet tasting lips to hers and kissed him roughly.

He watched his hands work inside her and it made him ecstatic. Then, he sees her stop moving with him as her muscles tighten. His darkened eyes looked up to her. Katniss' hands gripped the mattress as her eyes shut tightly. Her mouth hung ever so slightly opened as her breath was tremendously inhanced.

He then had an idea. With his left hand, the one stroking her upper, clitoris region, changed direction and coresponding strokes with his right hand which was inside of her. His hands were moving totally differently than each other and he smiled darkly as he received his responce.

"Shit, Peeta, like that faster. Ugh!" she groans almost screams. Then she bites her lips remembering Haymitch might have been in the house somewhere. He increases speed, though, making her breath harder.

"Fuck, Peeta. You're going to make me come." She groaned softly to him as her pleading eyes catch his. He looks down and licks and kisses around his fingers.

"Then come hard for me." he muttered against her burning flesh. She groaned excessively loudly as his voice pierced her ears. She absolutely adored his dirty talk and she never knew he had it.

Then, she let out a yell as he pulled her body over the edge. She closes around him and the force of the orgasm caused her to sit up. His left arm falls across her abdomen, pulling her sweaty body into his. He lets her ride out the orgams before saying,

"Damn it Katniss, I'm going to come without you even touching me after watching that." she smirks and collides her lips against his.

"Can we try something new?" She reluctantly asks him, forehead against his. His eyes widen as he quickly nods. She falls to her back pulling Peeta on top and he slips his fingers out from inside her. Katniss turns him to his side and with an unsure, short exhale, she turns away from him on her side. His arm quickly makes its way around her waist and pulls her into his chest. His right hand slowly touches her side and moves down her hip and thigh. He then lifts her leg and bends her knee, pulling it across his waist.

Katniss' seam gray eyes shut tight as she feels his tip right against her slit again. Her hands grip on his left one which was still across her chest. Then, he pressed into her. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head as she exclaims breathily,

"Holy shit Peeta! That feels amazing!" he groans as he feels the fire in his chest and flames inside her kindle.

He pulls in and out of her as deep as he can, making her breath uneven. Her lip is caught in between her teeth as he groans;

"Fuck Katniss, yes ugh, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" including some very dirty things that makes Katniss' hips slam down on top of his. Then, feeling a new fire within, Katniss pushes herself forward and starts thrusting on top of his violent moving hips. The new position makes her moan his name loudly. His pleading eyes widened as he examines her back. How beautiful she was. His eyes turn to the rest of their bodies and this makes him thrust into her faster because of how excited he was that she was his. And his _only_.

"Peeta! I'm going to come!" she yells. His body tenses and his thrusts are harder, longer, and deeper. His arms smake around her torso and he yanks her into his chest, thrusting faster again.

"Shit Katniss, I'm going to come! I don't kn—" she cuts him off with a needy kiss. Her eyes examine his again.

"Inside, Peeta. Come inside me." she tells him. He was unsure because he never had before. He never let himself.

It was only a few more thrust before he had came. He moaned her name as his body broke behind her. She nearly screamed his name as she collapsed around him. His nosed nuzzled in her hair as he pressed inside her many more times, riding her orgasm out. Then, he flipped her over to him to kiss her but when she was on her back, he stopped. Tears streamed down her face.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry I shouldn—" Katniss cuts him off again proping herself up on her elbows, kissing his lips so hard, he would probably have a bruise.

"Stop it Peeta, tha was the most amaing thing I have ever felt." she admits. He smiles broadly before laying next to her, hugging her tightly.

**—**

"But Annie, I'm fine! I don't want the whole district to know because then, the whole country of Panem will too!" Katniss was fighting Annie the next morning about going to see a doctor.

"Katniss," Annie's tone is solemn. Katniss straightens and listens. "You must go see the doctor, the baby could be hurt or even killed extremely easily because it is so small. You must Katniss, I don't want you and Peeta to loose your first child." Katniss looks down and after a pause, she agrees.

Soon, Finnick bursts through the front door.

"Well, hi to you too." Katniss greets him as he quickly walks past her. Annie gasps as he grabs her hand and pulled her up off the sofa next to Katniss.

"You have to see this." he smiles. She does too and he leads her out of the door. Katniss quickly follows after called for Peeta whom rushed down the stairs. The three follow Finnick as he races to Haymitch's front porch. There, stood Biggs looking up at the adults and laughs, shaming his arms around. Annie gasps and smiles, almost crying.

"Mr. Biggs! You're standing! Can you walk?" Annie exclaims, calling for her son. Biggs, with his smile of two tiny teeth, puts one foot in front of the other and wobbly walks towards mommy.

"My baby!" she cries as he falls into her arms. The two laugh as Annie kisses him all over his face. Finnick kneels in front of them.

"That's amazing Finn." Peeta tells him as his arm tugs Katniss to his side. Finnick kisses Annie before kissing Biggs' cheek. When he does, Annie kisses Biggs' other cheek. Haymitch chuckles as he sees Biggs' mouth wide open. Using a polaroid, Haymtch snaps the photo. It was perfect. As the photo made its rounds, Katniss admits,

"Your family is beautiful, Annie." Finnick smirks,

"I know." he responds cockily. Katniss rolls her eyes and Finnick hugs her like an annoying younger brother would to his much older sister.

"So Finnick, Katniss has news." Annie smiles as her arm laces across his back.

"Oh, yes she does." Haymitch smirks. Finnick looks at Katniss.

"Well?" Peeta whispers to her. Katniss smiles.

"Well, everyone found out except for you. Sorry about that. But, I'm pregnant Finnick, Peeta and I are going to have our own family." Finnick could not wipe the smile off his face. But soon, it turned into a smirk.

"Psh, finally. I would have expected this much sooner." Annie hits his head with a straight smile. Peeta laughs as Katniss stares at him blankly. Finn laughs.

"But really Kat-ee-o, I'm happy for you." he laughs. Then Annie chimes in,

"Katniss, we have to go." Katniss nods.

"Where?" Peeta's reluctancy was very obvious. Annie grinned. The bond of cords between the two was so thick, it seemed like nothing at all no matter how small could come between them.

"To the doctor. I want her to go so that they can check to see if the baby will be okay because it's at its weakest stage." Peeta nods blankly.

"I'll be fine Peeta," Katnss grabs his shoulders and kisses him, "stay here with the boys," she leans closer to him faking a whisper, "they need to be looked after." he smirks and kisses her cheek letting her go.

"Hey! We all know he does too!" Finnick called. Peeta pushed him and Biggs laughs. Annie and Katniss laughed as they walk out of the victor's village.

"But really, you and Peeta are so cute together. Even if nothing happened between you two, in relation of the craziness throughout the Games and the rebellion, I would have always thought you guys were perfect." Annie spoke. Katniss' smile was ear to ear.

"Thank you Annie, it means a lot." Annie chuckles as they side hug through the cold snow, entering the town.

* * *

**good morning, good after-noon, good night; wherever you are :)**

**yes, some language; I will try to keep that at a minimum. **

**so, "the scene" I decided to put this earlier instead of later so that later, there's time for more story build. Don't get me wrong, the smut scene are nice, I just don't want the story to revolve around them. **

**Biggs is walking! cute right?**

**what about Peeta's reaction, no what you though i would be huh?**

**until next time,**

**—tana**


End file.
